blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Master Battle Episode 1:
This is Episode 1 of Mega Man Master Battles. Chapter 1: Crummy Beginnings! Jazz: *Sighs* Nothin to do... Nuke Man: *Comes In* Except search the city for my Brother XD Man. Jazz: XD Man?!? LOL!! What kinda name is that?!? (Ice Man Runs By) Nuke: SILENCE! Jazz: ICE MAN COME BACK! Nuke: You bullying Ice Man?!?! Jazz: Wat? Nuke: You heard me! Jazz:I'am no bully. (Ice Man Gets Taken By Dr.wily) Jazz: ICEMAN! Ice Man: JAZZ HELP ME! *Enters Lair With Wily* Nuke: *Goes In To Save Him*XD can wait... Jazz: Ok! (In The Lab) Dr.Wily: Ha your mine now! Ice Man: What are you going to do to me?!?!?! Mega Man?: We will turn you evil! Dr.Wily: DUH! Mega Man?: Also we will put an evil alter ego and he's 16! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Ya ten year old bot you won't stand chance! Dr.Wily: PREPARE TO BE WILYFIED! Ice Man: Oh No! (Afterwards...) ''' Dr.Wily: HE IZ ALIVE! >:3 Nuke: *Out Side Of Door And Does A Facepalm* Ice Man's Ego: *takes a form of it's own* HAHAHA HA! Ice Man: STOP AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dr.Wily: Never, your mine now! Now Ice Man? will easily hypnotize Jazz into falling in love with his with his "Cold Shoulder ability* Ice Man: Cold Shoulder!?! Dr.Wily: Yup. Through any where on Body contact Ice Man? will have her head of heals! Ice Man: I won't allow it! *tries breaking out* Mega Man?: Theres no use fighting it! Nuke: Ok I'am stepping in!NUKE...CANNON! (Breaks down door and tries blowing up Villains) (Mega Man? blocks attack from villains) Nuke: Dangit! Ice Man's Ego: *turns his name Into Ice Man?* I'm going to Dr.Light. Later >:) *exits* Ice Man: *breaks out and follows Ice Man?* Wily: *sighs* Nuke:* Follows him* '''Later at Dr.Light's Lab Ice Man: *Whispers* Oh Jazz... *Thought* Oh no Ice Man? is here! Ice Man?:Hey baby >:) *Uses Spell to Make her fall in love with him* Jazz: O.O Ice Man: Are you ok? Nuke: Ego? Like let go my ego?Or he has an ego? Ice Man?: What are you talkin about?!? *Childish laugh* Jazz: Oh sooo cute! Nuke:What!?! Nuke: Any way that's not Ice Man! Jazz: What do you mean? Nuke: He is an evil clone created by Wily! Ice Man?: Thats right soldier! *puts his hands down Jazz's shirt, kisses her and runs off* Jazz: EWWWWWWWWWWW BLECK!!!! Nuke: *holding his snickering in* Jazz: EEEWWWW!!! Nuke: *Bursts out laughing and runs after Ice Man?* JAZZ: SHUT UP!! *runs after the two* Ice Man: How will you deal with this! *fires three huge stalagmites at the duo and continues to run back to Wily's base* The stalagmites crak and suddenly, the three are surrounded by three Icemans (wanna fight me on grammar? go to the comments.) appear. One enraged, one insane and psychoctic. They group of Iceman quickly froze our heroes' feet leaving them unprotected. They summoned a huge icicle to crush Nuke and Jazz. Will they be able to escape an untimly death? Find out in the next...MEGA MAN MASTER BATTLES! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episodes Category:Mega Man Master Battles